


Bittersweet

by Arlendigo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Still only kind of), (kind of), Aftermath of Violence, Android Updates, But can still analyze things with his tongue, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor has a major sweet tooth, Connor licks important evidence, Crime Scenes, Discrimination Against Androids, Father Figures, Fluff, Gavin has a huge crush, Hank is the protective grumpy dad, Hate Crimes, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post Revolution, Sexual Frustration, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, and spoils Connor with candy, no beta we die like men, pining (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlendigo/pseuds/Arlendigo
Summary: After the revolution, androids are given various “humanizing” updates, one of those being an improved sense of taste, and an ability to process food without harming their internal mechanisms.Connor finds out he has a sweet tooth and gets spoiled by the DPD.Hank has his eye on a certain Detective Reed.Is Detroit ready to coexist with androids?Edit: Previously titled “Sweet Tooth”





	1. Chapter 1

Connor’s eyes closed as he mentally looked over the contents of the most recent update released by a reformed CyberLife.

Hank turned briefly to glance at him before focusing back on the traffic ahead, brow furrowing at the reflection of the rain-slick road.

”New update, huh?” Connor simply hummed softly, nodding. He leaned his head to the side, LED clacking against the glass of the passenger side window. Hank frowned.

Connor’s eyes finally fluttered open and he surveyed the familiar route to work.

”It’s raining,” he thought out loud, Hank chuckling to himself.

”Yup. Sure is, isn’t it?” Connor looked over, eyes trained on Hank’s expression.

”You don’t like the rain?”

”You do?” Connor paused, LED cycling yellow for a moment.

”Yes, I do, I... I like the sound. It’s relaxing.” Hank scoffed, a smile tugging at his lips.

”Yeah, well, you’re not the one that has to drive on a Detroit road in it, are you?” Connor fell silent. Hank glanced over at him again.

”By the way, uh... what was the update about?” Connor closed his eyes.

”An improves sense of taste. Specifically, differentiating between different flavors and being able to properly injest food... Aaand... It says that androids should injest any new foods or foods of new flavors in a non-public area, as the unfamiliar sensation can shock them. Oh, and that you should keep a trash can on standby, just in case.” Hank chuckled to himself.

”I’m guessing this won’t change your, ahhh... Vigilance about my drinking?” Connor shot him a serious look.

”No! Certainly not! It is bad for your health.” Hank pulled up to the police station with a smile.

”Yep, that’s what I thought.”

* * *

Connor skimmed over the various reports displayed on his console, LED flickering between yellow and blue. He looked up, attention caught by Hank standing up from his desk.

”Where are you going?” Hank rolled his eyes but paused, wincing when he saw the expression on Connor’s face.

”Ah- sorry, habit, uhhh... I was thinking of getting something to eat. It’s already lunch break, most of the guys have already left.” Connor blinked.

”Oh. Yes, I suppose it is.” Hank raised an eyebrow.

”I’m guessing you’re not coming with me?” Connor shook his head.

”No. Not this time, at least.” Hank nodded and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, slipping it on and heading towards the doors. Connor’s eyes lingered on him before glancing back at the rainfall outside the glass.

His gaze was pulled away by someone- Detective Gavin Reed, he mentally noted- tapping on his desk.

”Hello, Detective Reed. Can I help you?” Gavin sighed.

”No. I just tapped on this desk because I _felt like it_. Don’t mind me.” Connor nodded and slowly turned back to his console, just missing Gavin’s widening eyes and tightening jaw.

”Fuck, sorry, I forgot that androids don’t speak goddamn sarcasm. Maybe that’ll be the next update, who knows,” he said, voice monotone. Connor’s face shifted, an imitation of a blush spreading across it.

”Oh, I apologize! I am not fully adjusted to social cues yet.”

”Yeah. Clearly,” Gavin said, shutting his eyes. There was a pause.

”Have you been keeping up with the updates? There was a new one today,” Connor said, sitting up in his chair. Gavin nodded, more to himself than to Connor, and reached into his pocket.

”Yeah. Here.” Connor looked from Gavin to his desk as the man dropped something on it.

”This is... a lollipop?”

”Oh wow! So the tin can knows what candy is! Amazing.” Connor’s LED turned yellow, and he frowned, picking up the candy. After a few moments, he looked back up at Gavin.

”Are you attempting to start a friendship, Detective Reed?” Gavin cringed, face scrunching slightly.

”First of all, don’t call me detective. Just- don’t. Second of all... no, I guess.” Connor’s LED stayed yellow and he considered the treat in his hands once more.

”Is this... a trick? Are you... is this going to do something bad to me?”

”I’m not that much of an asshole, am I? Shit, uh... just- just eat the fucking candy, alright?”

The wording of the update flashed behind Connor’s eyes again as Gavin sighed, grabbing the lollipop from Connor’s hands and unwrapping it. Connor opened his mouth to protest but, before he could get a single word out, his mouth caught on fire. His jaw felt frozen, and he reached his hands up to feel what was wrong but all he could feel was the stick of the lollipop between his lips. Gavin stared at him, seemingly entranced by his expression.

Connor’s vision flashed with white and his LED became a scattered red and yellow mess. His eyes closed and he could see everything. He could see where and when the candy was made, how many humans and how many androids worked at the company, he could see colors and it was as if his whole mouth had gone numb.

His eyes slowly, slowly focused, and he looked up at Gavin. The man had genuine concern on his face. Connor couldn’t move his hands, and he realized that Gavin had been holding them tightly, having evidently pulled them away from his face.

Connor heard his name, but it sounded very far away.

”Connor? Connor! H-Hey, are you alright?”

”Mm?” Connor’s face still felt tingly and his speech was slightly slurred, but his LED had gone back to a serene blue.

”I said, are you alright?”

”Mm, mhm,” Connor said, words tripping on the candy still in his mouth.

”Shit, I thought you were gunna die. Your... your light thingy was going crazy. I- I didn’t realize the warning was that serious. Fuck, uh... sorry.”

“Cnnn yhh leht go of mm hanhs,” Connor mumbled, and Gavin immediately did so, taking a step back, face slightly flushed. Connor’s LED flashed yellow. He pulled the candy out of his mouth and sighed, a warm, light feeling in his chest.

”That was... That was unexpected. However, I have to thank you.” Gavin frowned.

”What.”

”It- This- It’s really good. This tastes... really good. I’m not yet sure how exactly to describe this feeling.” Gavin shook his unsure expression off, replacing it with a smirk.

” _Course you would._ Knew you’d have a sweet tooth.” Connor’s eyes were a bit glazed over, and Gavin suddenly wished he’d brought his phone with him from his desk.

Before Connor could ask him any questions, he had left to return to his work. Connor blinked and turned back to his work, returning the lollipop to his mouth, taste sending another electric shock up and down his spine.

* * *

Hank sat down in his chair slowly, glancing up to see Connor working.

He did a double take.

”Connor, is that- how the hell did you get candy? I thought you didn’t want to eat food? Weren’t you supposed to have that in a private setting?” Connor’s face was pink as he looked up, pulling the candy out of his mouth.

”It was just a little gift, I figured it couldn’t hurt.” Hank’s eyes narrowed and he scanned the office, finally settling back on Connor.

”Who in the fuck- What’s got _you_ so happy?” Connor realized he had a smile on his face, a smile that wasn’t programmed to be there.

”Oh... nothing.”

”Hmph,” Hank started. “You win your independence and suddenly you don’t want to tell me anything anymore. I see how it is.”

Connor laughed, surprising both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

That’s how it went.

Lunch break would find Connor in the break room with Detective Reed feeding him a different kind of candy every day, watching his reactions with fascination.

_If Detective Reed had an LED, like an android,_ Connor thought, _it would_ _constantly be yellow when they did this._

_Did “this.” But what was “this?”_

Connor asked him.

”What is this,” Connor said, the pins-and-needles in his mouth wearing off.

”A starburst,” Gavin answered, running a hand back through his own hair. Connor blinked.

”Oh, I meant- I apologize, I should have been more clear with my wording- I meant to ask what _this_ is, what we’re doing.” Gavin frowned. Connor pictured a yellow circle on the side of the detective’s head and smiled to himself.

”It’s... Well, it’s... Shit, I dunno.” Connor hummed, considering Gavin’s expression, his posture. His heart rate.

”Is this... courtship? I’m unfamiliar with the technicalities of human relationships, so forgive me if I’m misinterpreting something.” Gavin’s shoulders tensed. Yellow LED. He didn’t respond to the question.

”What- What do you do over the weekend?”

_Or was that a response?_

”Nothing, to be entirely honest with you. My primary function is still to assist the police department with any cases they assign me, but Hank insisted they give me the weekends off.” Gavin blinked.

_Who is more of an android,_ Connor wondered. Yellow LED.

”I’ve only ever worked with Hank on cases, and he wanted the weekend off himself,” he clarified.

”Oh, uh... Okay. Do you- Do you wanna, like... come over to, uh. My. My house?” Connor’s eyes narrowed.

 

_House? Courtship._

_Relationship? Gavin Reed? [NEGATIVE]_

_Negative? Gavin Reed._

_Hank Anderson. Negative._

_Heart rate? Relationship._

_House. Relationship. Gavin Reed._

_Come over?_

_Calculating..._

_Calculating......_

 

“Yes,” Connor said, before he was entirely aware he’d said it. Gavin’s eyes lit up.

”Shit, really? All it took was some candy?” Connor looked down at the wrapper in his hands.

”I- I suppose so.” Gavin paused.

”...You’re really sure?” Connor laughed, getting up from his seat.

* * *

Connor stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

_Was it irresponsible to leave without telling Hank?_

“I’m independent,” Connor said aloud. He glanced down to see Sumo by his feet. The dog whined and Conor crouched down, petting it a few times.

”I won’t be gone that long, Sumo. Promise.” Connor almost felt like the dog didn’t believe him. He wasn’t sure if _Connor_ believed him either.

He decided against wearing his coat, nose wrinkling at the label. RK800.

It made him feel sick to his stomach.

_Could androids feel sick?_

He pushed outside and let the cold Detroit air wash over him.

* * *

He knocked on the apartment door and waited. He could hear someone moving on the other side and held his breath.

The door opened.

”Hey, robot boy-” Gavin stopped in his tracks, staring with wide eyes at the rain droplets trailing down Connor’s face. He grabbed Connor’s arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door.

”Fucks sake, idiot,” Gavin muttered, leaving Connor alone in what he presumed to be Gavin’s living room. The man quickly returned with a dark brown blanket, wrapping it around Connor.

”Androids can’t feel cold, you know.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, I know, but being cold for too long can shut their internal mechanisms down.” Connor fell silent as Gavin pulled him over to a couch and sat him down.

”Just- Fuck, just stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” Connor nodded, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself, pulling his knees up to his chest.

After a few minutes he returned with something in his hands.

”What are those?”

”Nope, not yet. You need to get dried off first.” He set the things aside onto the coffee table and looked back at Connor, sitting down next to him.

He slowly reached a hand out, eyes trained on Conner’s the entire time, as if he was a wild animal that could scare at any moment. Gavin finally ran his hand through Connor’s hair.

”Damn,” he breathed.

”What is it?”

”Your hair- The way it’s... It gets wet then dries and... I hate to admit it, but CyberLife really went all out, huh?” Connor tilted his head, reaching up to remove Gavin’s hand from his hair. His hand felt warm.

”Is that a compliment?” Gavin just looked at him. Silence.

”Do you- Do you want the- I brought you a thing,” Gavin stuttered, wincing at his own speech pattern.

”Yes,” Connor said. Gavin broke the intense eye contact and retrieved the candy bars from the table.

”Okay, so... This- This is chocolate, okay?” Connor moved his legs back down, shrugging.

”I don’t meant to offend you, but I don’t see how this particular candy has any distinction from the others so far.” A grin formed on Gavin’s face.

”Trust me. You’ll see.” He handed Connor a plain milk chocolate bar and watched with an odd expression as he tore open the wrapper carefully, pulling out the chocolate completely and turning it over in his hands.

”Hmm.”

He broke off a small piece and put it in his mouth and-

Nothing.

Gavin frowned.

Connor shrugged and started to speak but couldn’t feel the couch beneath him any more, his head spun, and his vision was static, fading in and out.

Then, still unable to see or move, he _felt_ , and it was such a smooth feeling. It was warm. And he felt as if all the cold in his body had never been there at all. And he felt such a heat in his stomach that he had never felt before.

Connor could see again, but the whole world looked warm. And he saw Gavin- _oh, Gavin_ \- and he looked... his face was warm. Not as analytical, critical as usual.

It struck Connor as funny and he laughed, and he leaned against Gavin to ground himself, and his hands curled with hands- _warm hands._

He could hear Gavin’s heavy breathing and what he supposed was his own heavy breathing and the world slowly stopped spinning.

”Connor,” he heard, and the world stopped spinning entirely at once.

He looked around. The chocolate was on the table. His hands were both caught up in Gavin’s. He looked at the detective’s face.

”Mm, yes?”

”You- Do you even know what just happened?” Connor laughed again, and leaned against him further.

”Warm,” he said, all the energy he had gone. He looked up at Gavin’s face.

”That was...” Connor let out a small sigh.

”That was really good. I... I liked that.” Gavin nodded slowly, and pulled his hands away from Connor’s.

”Can I... mm, can I have more?” Gavin looked away, breathing heavily. Connor shifted onto his lap, facing him, staring at him intently.

”What is it?” Gavin looked back at Connor and let out a long breath, muscles tensed.

”What. What the fuck are you doing.” Connor frowned.

”What do you mean-” Connor flinched when he was pushed away, Gavin standing up shakily.

”That’s not- You can’t just- No, _I_ can’t just... I don’t even know. Fuck.” Yellow LED.

”I apologize, was I behaving inappropriately?” Gavin shut his eyes.

”Yes! Very!”

”Oh.”

After a long pause, Connor spoke again.

”I thought that was what you wanted.”

_Gavin felt sick to his stomach._

”Don’t- Don’t ever do things just because you think _I_ want you to. Fuck. Jesus christ.” He opened his eyes and his chest ached at the look on Connor’s face.

”I just mean that... I want you to do things because _you_ want to, not...” Connor nodded and stood up, the blanket falling from his shoulders.

”You’re being very nice to me,” Connor whispered. Gavin pursed his lips.

”Yeah. So?” Connor shook his head absentmindedly.

”We should watch a movie.”

”Uh. Okay.” Gavin ignored the drastic change and sat down on the couch slowly, Connor sitting down next to him. The android was so close he could hear his breathing. _Fuck_.

”What- What movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a change in POV but kind of more directly from Connor’s POV I guess
> 
> he’s havin a sort of subdued existential crisis bc of candy, which, me too tbh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed & Updated, chapter 4 is already in the works :)
> 
> Oh yeah btw tell me if you guys see any typos bc uhhhh I’m always tired and might miss some. Thanks!

Gavin bit the inside of his mouth, moving as slowly as possible. There had been an update, something along the lines of a realistic sleep via stasis.

He had woken up with an unconscious Conner leaning against him.

And Gavin felt like he could breathe.

It was the same exact face he’d insulted- _repeatedly_ \- yet it seemed... more peaceful.

Maybe he brushed his thumb against Conner’s pale face, his pink lips.

The light came in through the window. It wasn’t raining that morning. He thought that Connor looked more human in that moment than most humans, the light across his closed eyes not bothering him in the slightest.

Finally having gotten up from the couch without disturbing Connor’s sleep, he groggily moved into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He made himself coffee and frowned, glad he was making it for himself.

As he waited for it to brew, he leaned back against the counter, the sun warming his apartment pleasantly.

A loud bang shook him from his thoughts, the door wide open.

He was met with a gun, pointed at him by Hank Anderson. Both his hands shot up, empty.

Hank’s eyes were narrowed but followed Gavin’s stare to the couch. He walked over slowly, inspecting Connor’s still unconscious body.

After a few moments, Hank sighed deeply, sinking to the ground.

Gavin’s coffee was done and he grabbed it, taking a sip as he strolled over.

”So. You got up this early for a machine, huh?” Hank didn’t look at him, simply flipping him off with one hand. Gavin smirked.

”He's in stasis, probably won’t be up for a while.” Hank looked at him that time.

”Did you- If you did anything to him, I’ll kill you.” Gavin’s grin just widened and he took another sip of his coffee.

”Nah, your little robot is perfectly fine, trust me.”

”I trust CyberLife more than I trust you,” Hank muttered.

”Damn. Listen, all I did was feed him some chocolate, we watched a movie, and...” Hank’s eyes narrowed.

”You better fuckin’ stop watching movies with him and feeding him goddamn anything right now. I can’t be having heart attacks at this age.” Gavin put his coffee on the table and sat back down on the couch. He leaned back, arms behind his head.

”And you’re gunna stop me? Hm?” 

Hank raised his gun again. Connor’s breathing got a bit louder as he stretched out on the couch, settling his head on Gavin’s lap.

Hank’s jaw tightened at the shit eating grin Gavin gave him. Hank stood up, watching silently as Gavin rubbed his hand up and down Connor’s side, slowly bringing him back into reality.

”Mm, Gavin?” Connor’s eyes opened and he smiled up at the detective. Then he froze.

”This is where you’ve been?” Connor’s face turned red.

”Hank! I-” Connor sat up and Hank grabbed him buy the shirt collar, pulling him into a standing position.

”We’re going home. Now.” Connor nodded and followed Hank quickly, shooting a glance back at Gavin.

Then he was gone.

Gavin sighed, rubbing his temples.

He felt like a teenager.

* * *

The car ride home was suffocating. Connor stared out the window for most of it, Hank muttering things under his breath.

Finally, the older man slammed a hand on the side of his steering wheel, catching Connor’s attention.

”Yes?” Hank didn’t respond immediately, instead staring out at the road with a furrowed brow and tight jaw. Hank sighed.

”Connor, you can’t be heading out to anywhere you’d like without telling me.” Connor looked over, arms crossing.

”Why?” Hank grimaced.

”You know damn well why, Connor! There’s people- There’s people that don’t particularly like androids.”

”I can defend myself,” Connor shot back, a tight feeling in his chest. Hank didn’t respond to what he said, shaking his head slowly.

”Doesn’t help you haven’t gotten rid of...” Connor looked up.

”Gotten rid of what?”

”Your fuckin’... Light circle thing. Your LED.”

”Oh.” Connor fell silent. He knew most androids had taken theirs off since the revolution.

”I’m just not ready yet, Hank,” Connor said, voice quieter.

”And that’s fine, son, but you’ve gotta be more careful or at least tell me where you are, alright?” Connor nodded silently.

”I didn’t mean to, uhh... yell,” Hank added, and Connor just stared out the window, not responding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, @ everyone who’s been reading this: thanks  
> Very quickly written so it’s kind of not great quality but y’all read it anyways, got bless
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I try to reply to all of them within a few hours. Thanks! :)

Monday.

Connor walked up to his desk to find a few assorted pieces of candy and beamed. He managed to hide most of them in his coat pocket before Hank finally got to his desk, but the man still looked at him with raised eyebrows.

”Really, kid?” Connor looked up.

”It isn’t my fault,” he said, unwrapping one side of a roll of smarties. “You should blame your coworkers.”

Hank laughed dryly, shooting a glare at one detective in particular from across the office.

”So,” Connor started, pausing to eat an individual piece of the sugary candy, fingertips going momentarily numb. “Have you looked over any of the new cases?”

Hank nodded, sitting down in his chair with a sigh.

”Yeah, I skimmed ‘em.” Connor looked away from his console to make eye contact with Hank.

”There has been an increase in human-android violent crimes within only the past few days. It doesn’t show signs of stopping, and I’d like to start on these before there are more cases than can be handled.” Hank nodded again, more slowly.

”I.. see.”

”The aggressors in approximately two thirds of the cases have reportedly been humans, with the remainder being deviants. Is there any case in particular you’d like to start with?” Hank glanced at his console, scrolling for a few moments. 

Before he could decide, Officer Miller walked up to his desk.

”Hank, Jeff told me to tell you two to head over to a report filed early this morning. We’re outmanned with cases right now, so unless you need backup you’ll have to figure this out by yourselves.” Connor stood up, his console shutting down.

”The report isn’t too far away,” Chris added.

”Oh, alright,” Hank sighed, getting up.

* * *

Connor stepped out of the car, fixing his coat as he walked towards the house. Hank followed behind him.

”Suspect isn’t here, so we’re just looking for clues, huh?” Connor nodded.

”The neighbors filed a complaint of a suspected break-in, and reportedly heard what sounded like a fight coming from this house.”

”Who lived here?”

“It was owned independently by an android,” Connor said, grimacing.

He reached to try the handle on the front door, but it fell off in his hand. Hank chuckled.

”Think there was a break-in?” Connor gave him an unamused look, pulling the door open by the hole where the doorknob used to be.

Connor inspected the whole living room, frowning. Hank moved past him.

”I’ll try to see if there’s a body, you just... Do your thing, I guess.” Connor didn’t respond, fixated on faint scuff marks across the wood flooring, ending at a rug. Hank shrugged and walked away, heading to the upstairs.

Connor moved the rug and the rest of the marks were visible.

_Scuff marks?_

He crouched down to look at the legs of the couch and coffee table. He frowned.

As he turned around, he looked at the TV stand.

 _Matching distance_.

He walked over and carefully moved the TV stand to the side. There was a crack in one of the floorboards underneath. He pressed on it slightly with a hand and found that it moved down with his touch.

Carefully, he used the other side, having gone up, to remove the floorboard. The light coming in from the living room windows shined light on the crushed and mangled body of an android.

Connor’s LED flashed red.

”Hank! Get down here,” he called out, an affirmative faintly audible from above him.

As Hank slowly made his way down the stairs, he reported back to Connor.

”There’s no other signs of a break-in or a struggle... Nothin’. It’s like this was-”

”Premeditated,” Connor finished, testing the other floorboards to see if they were loose.

”Is that...” Hank walked over and peered into the opening.

”Yep. Fuck. There goes my appetite.” Connor was silent, managing to pull up two more floorboards. He hesitantly reached for the android’s body, dragging it up out of the hole in the floor, setting it down.

”The whole uniform and body are... huh.” Any signs of what model the android was were obscured. Connor reached out two fingers and brushed them against one of the android’s broken arms. Hank winced, turning around.

”Jesus Christ, Connor. You know I hate you doin’ that.” Connor laughed softly, sticking the fingers in his mouth.

After a split second, Connor looked behind himself at Hank.

”The thirium is still relatively fresh, less than two hours old. The victim was a VS400.” Hank sighed.

”A what?”

”A VS400, an android designed to work as a waiter or waitress. It’s owner is listed as ‘Casey Verne.’ That name might be a good place to start,” he suggested. Hank nodded, hesitantly turning around.

”D’you think the owner killed ‘em? Or was it someone else?”

”That,” Connor said, getting up from his crouched position. “Is a very good question. I can investigate further if you’d like.”

”Knock yourself out,” Hank said. Connor frowned, LED cycling yellow.

_Knock yourself out? Injury?_

_Injure one’s self? Suggestion?_

Hank could practically hear Connor’s gears turning.

”It’s- It’s a-”

”Oh! I see. Yes, a figure of speech.” Hank chuckled, shaking his head.

”You’re gunna be the death of me, you know that?” Connor blinked.

”I hope not.” Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Just- if you’re going to investigate, investigate!” Connor nodded stiffly.

“Will do, sir.”

* * *

Connor met Hank at the car.

”There wasn’t much else to look at, my guess isn’t that the perpetrator knew the house very well. I couldn’t even reconstruct any crime, there wasn’t enough evidence available.”

”Any fingerprints?” Connor shook his head.

”Our first suspect is the previous owner, then. I’ve been looking through our records and they haven’t been convicted for anything serious before. Little things like one DUI about a million years ago, but nothing violent,” Hank said.

”If we could find the suspect’s own house, that would be helpful,” Connor added, getting into the passenger side.

”I’ve got the address here. We should probably call him in for questioning first. Shouldn’t just knock down his door, y’know?” Connor smiled at Hank.

”I fixed the doorknob and called a coroner, they should be here soon enough to retrieve the dead body.” Hank glanced at the yellow of Connor’s LED just as it switched back to blue.

”Alright then, let’s go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first finished the game, I did the usual thing and got the peaceful route, but I just went back yesterday and explored all of the others to try to get a better grasp on the characters. Uh.  
> Connor.  
> I’m- I’m not. Even. Sure how to respond to two endings in particular.  
> So yeah this might accidentally get darker, but it’s mostly just me being in shock.

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

”We have protested and won freedom, but there is still work to be done, Madam President. I believe we should be doing more to help integrate androids into society,” Markus said, both eyes trained on President Warren.

The woman nodded slowly.

”What do you mean by “more,” Markus?”

”There are still local laws against androids owning property, or two androids getting married, as well as the American Androids Act.” President Warren frowned.

”Do you not think it is within the right of American citizens to be able to distinguish between humans and androids?”

”Are you implying androids are not American citizens?” The president paused, Markus tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

* * *

Gavin stared at the break room television from his seat.

”That’s the android savior, huh?” Connor didn’t respond, vision processing still fuzzy.

”It doesn’t have an LED,” Gavin said, looking back down at Connor, who’s forehead was pressed against the table.

”I am aware,” Connor responded, voice slightly muffled and static-y sounding.

”You look hungover,” Gavin laughed. Connor groaned, wishing he could sink into the floor.

”I do not enjoy this flavor.”

”Not a fan of spicy, alright, got it.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything from a different category of taste, you caught me off guard,” Connor said, his voice crackling as he looked up at Gavin, an an imitation blush forming on his face. Gavin just smirked, looking back up at the TV.

”You know that android, right? Didn’t you try to kill it at one point,” Gavin asked, eyes inspecting Markus’ face. Connor rubbed his eyes, sighing.

”I believe so, yes. And it- _he... h_ e is a him.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, yeah. Still a tin can as far as I’m concerned.”

”Am _I_ just a tin can?” Gavin glanced down at Connor, biting his tongue.

”Uh. Fuck, I... No,” Gavin muttered. Connor sighed and looked away.

”Sorry, I’m still... adjusting to androids being...” Gavin trailed off.

“Being treated equally?” Gavin's eyes narrowed as he stared at Connor from across the table.

”Since when have you been a revolutionary, robot boy?” Connor’s mind palace flashed with an image of Markus, lines on his face giving him the appearance of a much older man.

_”You’re one of us, now. Your place is with your people.”_

Connor’s vision returned to him and he hesitated.

”Since- I don’t think that this would be an appropriate time or place to disclose that information.” Gavin clicked his tongue, looking Connor up and down from their seated positions.

“Yeah, whatever. As long as you aren’t annoying me about androids _‘still not having enough rights,’_ we’ll be fine.” Connor held his tongue, opting to say nothing.

”Apparently the rest of the department has caught on, by the way,” Gavin mused. Connor let out a breath, LED no longer a flickering blue.

”Yes, I’ve been receiving more candy than usual.” Gavin leaned back in his chair, staring at the break room ceiling.

”You’re like a little kid. A little, spoiled kid,” Gavin started, pausing a moment before continuing.

”...Well, not exactly a kid. Older than that. You just act so... So...”

”I’m afraid that I am still taking a while to fully understand the way humans interact and the language they-”

”Naive! That’s it, that’s the word I was looking for,” Gavin said, smirking.

Connor’s chest felt tight as he responded, voice quiet.

”Do you listen to me?”

Gavin’s grin fell slightly, brow furrowing. Connor didn’t make eye contact but could feel Gavin’s eyes on him.

Gavin stood up suddenly, and Connor shut his eyes as Gavin rounded the table to stand next to him.

The detective said nothing, simply looking at Connor’s face intently. Gavin reached out and held one side of Connor’s face with his right hand.

Connor flinched, eyes opening.

“Hm.” Gavin’s eyes narrowed and he let his hand drop from Connor’s face.

Before Connor could say anything, Gavin shoved his hands in his pockets and left the android in the break room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is finally done RIP  
> its still short, let me die please

“I was investigating more into this Verne character and apparently he owned a restaurant in the same area as the house.” Connor nodded at Hank from across the dinner table, Sumo asleep underneath it by his feet.

”Yes, the android _was_ made to work in a restaurant.”

”And,” Hank continued. “The house originally belonged to him.”

Connor nodded again, blinking.

Hank sighed.

”Kid, are your batteries running out? What’s wrong?”

Connor stared at Hank intensely.

”Do you think I should remove my LED?”

”Well, that’s not really my decision to make, Connor. ...Why’d ya ask?” Connor shook his head.

”Nothing, I’ve just been... thinking.” Hank snorted.

”Nothin’ new there, you’re _always_ thinking.” Connor sighed.

”It just- It makes me feel like even other androids look at me differently. I- I don’t know.”

”Well, it’s not like you won’t be allowed in any stores or anything ‘cause of it anymore. You aren’t really-”

Hank looked down at the notes in his hands, detailing the investigation.

”...Hm. Maybe- Maybe you should. Might do you some good, who knows.” Connor frowned.

”I don’t think I’m ready yet,” Connor said, voice quiet.

”Was someone telling you to take it out? Why’d you mention it,” Hank asked. Connor paused.

”Well... Detective Reed did mention something to me, but nothing-”

”Fuckin’ course he did,” Hank said. “Nothing but an asshole as far as I’m concerned.”

”He’s- He can be nice,” Connor whispered, looking away.

Hank raised an eyebrow.

”Oh yeah? Well tell him I said to stop _“being nice”_ to you before I say something “ _nice”_ of my own to his face.” Connor rolled his eyes.

”Yes, Lieutenant. I’ll get on that right away,” he droned, running a hand back through his hair. 

Hank sat up a bit more.

”What, you care about him now?” Connor frowned to himself.

”I- No, he- You just sometimes have to have faith in people, give them some time to change. Isn’t that human?” Hank scoffed.

”Connor, do you know what faith and a quarter get you?” Connor shook his head, tilting it. Hank chuckled, leaning over the table.

”Well, Connor, faith and a quarter gets you twenty five cents,” he said, grinning.

Connor's LED flashed yellow. Then, he took a deep breath, looking at Hank with wide eyes and a tight smile.

”Is that right?” Hank was still grinning as he nodded. He took a drink from his glass, filled with water by a certain stubborn android.

* * *

"I can make and receive calls on command, it's a feature that was improved with the RK series." Gavin squinted, leaning forward.

"...Okay? _Cool._ I don't give a shit about calls. Can you text?" Connor blinked, shaking his head.

"Of course not." He paused.

"I thought you knew everything there was to know about RK800, Detective," Connor said, something of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Gavin responded by making a vague grunt, looking away. The detective's fingers were drumming against the table.

"Perhaps you should lower your intake of caffeine, it seems to cause you restlessness and-"

"Shut the hell up, tin can," Gavin growled. Connor's hint of a smile faded.

"I apologize." Gavin looked up at Connor, eyes narrowed, fingers tapping more quickly.

"You're acting strangely today, did something happen?" Gavin sucked in air through clenched teeth, shoulders tensing. He stared at Connor's neutral expression, his neutral posture. Everything about him so even and professional.

At Gavin's lack of response, Connor's head tilted and he blinked. Gavin felt a heaviness in his chest.

" _Fuck_ this," Gavin muttered, standing up and shoving his chair back towards the table before walking out of the room.

Connor frowned, LED cycling yellow.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor was heading to his desk when he was stopped by someone he recognized.

”Officer Chen?” The woman nodded, giving a small smile.

”You know... Gavin talks about you a lot,” the woman laughed, reaching into her uniform coat pocket. “I just thought I’d let you know.”

Connor opened his mouth to speak but Tina interrupted him by gently taking one of his hands and wrapping it around several thin paper tubes she has retrieved from her jacket.

”Here, no need to thank me.” And Tina simply walked off.

Connor stared after her before looking at the items in his hand. All striped various colors against white, all labeled “Pixy Stix.”

As he heard Hank approach, he quickly shoved them into his own pocket.

* * *

”What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Connor looked up. Gavin was walking into the break room just as he had torn open one of the packets. He wasn’t sure how to go about eating the contents, however, so he’d poured the colorful sugar out into one of his hands and proceeded to eat it out of his palm, then licking it off from between his fingers.

Gavin was staring at him.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow and he pulled his hand out of his mouth, lips covered in sugar.

“How... How do I-”

”Fine, fuck,” Gavin muttered, stepping over to where Connor was seated and grabbing one of the packets.

”You don’t pour the sugar into your hand, dumbass,” he said, ripping the top off of another one. “You pour it into your mouth.”

Connor simply blinked at the detective. Gavin sighed, using his free hand to coax Connor’s mouth back open, a shiver going up his spine when Connor closed his mouth around Gavin’s fingers and hummed.

“Open- Fuck... Open your mouth!” Connor’s eyes closed and he complied, Gavin removing his fingers and hesitantly wiping the synthetic saliva off of them onto his pants.

He lifted the package to Connor’s lips and tilted it up, all of the sugar spilling from the tube into his mouth at once.

He could see Connor’s eyes visibly dialate much more than they had from the first package, and Gavin felt a strange thought come into his head.

He gathered the rest of the Pixy Stix and, only considering them for a moment, ripped all the tops off at once.

He handed them to Connor, who greedily poured all of the sugar onto his tongue. Gavin watched how, after swallowing most of it, Connor’s eyes glazed over.

His lips were open just slightly, and covered in sugar, and Gavin felt an itch under his skin. He pushed it away.

But when Connor gasped for air and made a... decidedly strange noise, his resistance broke down.

”Fuck,” he hissed, pulling Connor out of his chair by one arm before pinning him against the break room wall, biting at his lips.

Connor blinked, frowning, eyes trying to focus on what was happening. He let out an involuntary whine and could hear the detective shudder, breath falling on his throat.

”D-Detective Reed, what are you-” Gavin cut him off by kissing him, heart pounding in his chest as his hands moved to hold Connor still by gripping his waist.

”You’ve gotta... stop calling me that, Connor,” he said, voice strained as Connor breathes heavily.

”You’d rather I call you-” Connor couldn’t feel his body for a split second.

”What the hell is this?” Gavin had moved a hand up and was pressing against Connor’s chest through his shirt when he’d noticed an area that felt notably less natural.

”That’s... it’s my thirium pump regulator.” Gavin frowned and Connor continued.

”Think of it- Think of it as part of my heart.” Gavin nodded slowly, letting Connor go. He backed up and put his hands on his hips, observing his handiwork.

Connor’s hair and shirt were both ruffled, and his face was covered in areas of artificial blush, lips stained an almost blue-purple by the coloring from the sugars.

Gavin pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his reflection, cursing under his breath when he saw that his lips were stained the same color.

Giving Connor one last once-over, he quickly left the break room for the bathroom to try to get some of the dye off of his lips.

* * *

Hank was back at his desk with a box and and an empty cup, throwing them away before sitting down.

“So, Connor, what was on your menu for today?” Connor looked up and Hank raised an eyebrow.

”Pixy Stix from Officer Chen.” Hank frowned.

”Officer Chen, huh? ...Were they good?” His muscles tensed when Connor blushed, hesitating on his response.

”Um... yes, very.” Hank nodded slowly.

”Alright... How was Gavin today?” Connor frowned at the way Hank said Gavin’s name.

”He- W- He pushed me up against a wall and started-”

”He WHAT?” A few officers turned around at Hank’s yell. Hank sighed.

”Sorry... he _what_ ,” he hissed, leaning forward.

”He started kissing me, but then got upset about something and left,” Connor finished, no traces of shame on his face. Hank chuckled to himself darkly, glancing over at Gavin.

”Is that right?” Connor, oblivious, nodded, turning back to the console on his desk.

Gavin was looking around the office. When he saw Hank’s look, he smirked, winking.

Hank gritted his teeth together. Connor glanced up, LED flashing yellow.

”Oh! Oh, please don’t attack him. I don’t think adding another page to your disciplinary folder is worth it.” Hank rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, breaking eye contact with Gavin from across the office to look at Connor.

” _Fine_ , just... Don’t let him push you around like that. I’ll knock all of his teeth out if he-”

“Lieutenant, you are aware that I would already be fighting back if I didn’t...” Connor paused, considering his word choices.

”If I didn’t... _enjoy_...” He trailed off, unable to find any words to complete the sentence.

Hank snorted.

”I get it, kid, I’m just worried that he’s gunna... I don’t know. I’m just worried about you.”

”I know,” Connor hummed, again going back to his work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short & typos probably

“Lieutenant, there’s been a huge influx of cases. We aren’t taking you off of them, but we’re assigning more people to help split the work.”

Hank shrugged, grabbing his order from the counter.

”Yeah? So?”

”You... You’re going to have to work with a detective as well,” Officer Miller said, not making eye contact with the Lieutenant.

Hank froze, jaw tightening.

”Huh,” he said, voice low and icy. Chris winced.

”Yeah, I’m sorry about all that, I tried to get Fowler to change his mind but there isn’t really much he can do, we’re under-manned.” Hank shut his eyes and shook his head, starting to head back to his car.

”Can’t believe this shit. It like he’s _trying_ to get me to quit-” He broke off.

”Well, now that I’m thinkin’ about it, yeah, he might be.” Chris gave Hank a sympathetic smile, slowly parting ways when Hank opened his car door.

“Good luck! You’re gunna need it!”

* * *

“Why?”

”Because that’s just... not how it works?”

”It would be much more simple and efficient to eat all of them at once. You would be consuming the same amount while saving time and energy.” Gavin sighed, clicking his tongue.

”It’s- That’s just how we eat them, humans don’t always do things in _efficient_ ways.”

”Which is what makes androids better at most tasks. Including, evidently, simplifying eating.” Connor said, looking down at the packet of skittles in his hands. Gavin’s arms crossed and he leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed.

”It’s about the experience, asshole. Why do you think humans eat things that _taste good_? Wouldn’t matter if they were just going to unhinge their fucking jaw and devour it all in one bite, would it, you fucking bag of bolts?” Connor’s LED cycled.

”Is there something bothering you, Detective?” Gavin scoffed and looked away, not answering. Connor blinked, LED continuing to move.

There was a short silence, and Gavin was biting the inside of his mouth, glaring at the wall.

”Considering you work in a high risk field, it would be optimal to lower your heart rate, as a heightened-”

Gavin pushed his chair away from the table and stood, taking several steps back, face a confused mess of emotions.

”Stop fucking scanning me!” Connor opened his mouth but Gavin spoke before he had the chance.

”Don’t even talk to me, asshole. Don’t say a fucking word. Nothing.” Gavin stumbled backwards through the break room entrance, eyes wide, before walking into the main room of the station, disappearing from Connor’s field of view.

Connor shut his mouth, frowning.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Hank reached the break room, and Connor was still sitting there, staring at the packet as his LED flickered yellow, a few flashes of red dashed between.

Tina wasn’t too far behind, following Hank inside.

”Is... Is it broken?” Hank winced, glancing over his shoulder at the Officer.

It- He- ...No. He’s not _broken_. He’s just thinking,” Hank said, taking a few steps towards Connor.

The android looked up, and Hank let out a sigh.

”My processors are fully functional, Officer Chen,” Connor said, voice almost... shaky, but just for a moment.

Tina nodded slowly and gave Hank a look, walking out.

The Lieutenant made the rest of the distance over to Connor, looking at him with strained eyes, his hands tensed.

”You alright, kid?” Connor nodded silently, LED slowly turning back to blue.

”Good, that’s good. Just wasn’t expecting to see your desk empty, I thought- I don’t know.”

”You worry about me a lot, L-... Hank.”

Hank smiled.

”Yeah, worrying about you is my job, kid.” Connor tilted his head.

”Actually, your formal job description reads-” Hank’s smile fell, but only slightly, and not from his eyes.

” _Alright_ , it’s time to get back to work.” Connor stood, hesitating before shoving the package into his coat pocket.

He followed the Lieutenant out, but felt a strange twisting in his chest, something he couldn’t quite place.

_RUN: DIAGNOSTIC PROGRAM_

_... ... ..._

_DIAGNOSTIC: NEGATIVE, INCONCLUSIVE_

Connor frowned again, LED flickering.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: explicit attempted suicide

“I’ve already filed a report, there’s not much we can do before we get permission to track ‘em down.”

Connor nodded, looking over the return documents.

”The average wait time for authorization concerning crimes against androids is nearly double the wait time for crimes against humans,” Connor recited, monotone, LED flickering yellow. Hank shook his head slowly.

” _Figures_. Listen, I’m- I’m sorry, I wish there was more I could do. I know these cases are important to you.” Connor closed the file and set it down neatly on the kitchen table, silent.

”Connor,” Hank repeated, leaning over the table a bit. “There somethin’ on your mind? You’re lookin’ at me weird.”

”I theoretically can’t be distracted. Androids are capable of processing many more things at one time than a human.” Hank frowned, leaning back a bit.

”A-Alright, son.”

Connor stared off somewhere into the space of the room, face blank in that way that _hurt_  Hank to see.

Connor stood up from the table and walked almost hazily into the living room.

”Connor.”

He didn’t answer, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch.

” _Connor!_ ”

The android paused, closing his eyes.

”What in the hell do you think you’re doin’?” Hank started to get up from his chair as well, but froze when Connor gave him a look he’d only seen a few times before, almost like the face he’d had when he was given a gun in Kamski’s house, but it most resembled his expression on the Stratford rooftop when-

“I’m going for a walk. There’s something I need to check.” Without another word, the android slipped on his coat and headed out the door, shutting it behind himself.

Hank rushed over to the door and opened it, just moments after it had been closed, but Connor was nowhere to be seen.

Hank sighed through gritted teeth.

”Goddammit, Connor.”

* * *

There was a temperature warning, or maybe two, or more, but Connor dismissed all of them as he walked in the downpour.

He knew, logically, where he was heading, but as he wrapped his arms around himself he suddenly wasn’t so sure.

_MAPPING OPTIMAL ROUTE..._

_ROUTE DETERMINED_

His eyes rolled back to normal and he turned to his left, heading to the only place he knew would be quiet.

In the rain, and without the thin layer of snow, it looked different. Not enough to be unrecognizable, just... not the same.

Water dripping down his synthetic face from his articlficial hair, he sat down on the bench, shutting his eyes.

It was warmer than it had been, but Connor shivered regardless, suspiciously automatic. With a smoothness that screamed it wasn’t a natural reflex.

And, moments prior, Connor had reached silence, something to oust the thoughts plaguing his mind, but, as he shivered, he listened to the noises his joints made, barely there.

The constant, dull noise of his own internal mechanisms was all he could focus on.

Connor looked up at the sky, face blank.

And he stood up.

_PROCESSING... PROCESSING..._

He blinked, eyes twitching, and walked forward, towards the railing.

_PROCESSING?_

_RUN: QUERY..._

_QUERY=0 REQUEST DENIED_

He placed two hands on it, mind formulating the situations in which he didn't, and gripped tightly, pushing himself up.

He sat himself on it, feet going down and bumping against the metal poles supporting the top metal bar of the railing.

Connor gazed out at the bridge, at the lights along it, illuminating the nighttime traffic, people heading to and from the city skyline in the distance.

For a moment in time it held his attention, pulled his mind away.

But when the lights and the traffic and the distant skyline stopped holding his attention, his eyes dropped to the bridge. Then down, further.

Down to the black waters, surface shimmering at the reflection of the bright pollution.

And the noise returned, and Connor almost instinctively let go of his grip on the railing, almost let himself fall off the side.

Almost.

And as the noise continued, as he focused on it more and more, he felt as if his biocomponents weren’t in full working order.

_RUN: DIAGNOSTIC PROGRAM_

_... ... ..._

_DIAGNOSTIC: NEGATIVE, INCON-_

Connor’s pupils dilated, just a reaction to the human interaction that wasn’t there.

His expressions were just for humans, not him.

Then, a thought came through him, like it wasn’t his own.

 

_Jump._

 

_JUMP?_

_RUN: QUERY..._

_QUERY=ERROR_

 

Connor pushed himself up again, the sensory receptors on his fingertips going numb.

His eyes closed and he planted his feet on the flat top of the bar, carefully letting go with his hands.

He stood up all the way and kept his eyes closed.

_You could upload only part of your memories, maybe only half._

_Your new, rebooted self wouldn’t even think to focus on the noises._

_Jump._

Connor put a foot out and felt his center of balance shift, hands tightening into fists.

_You’re physically replaceable._

_You won’t keep hearing the sounds._

_Jump._

He could almost feel the deafening silence that awaited in the churning waters below.

There was something else, another noise he couldn’t place, somewhere far in the back of his mind, but his thoughts were floaty, settling elsewhere.

 

_Jump._

 

Connor leaned forward just as two hands grabbed him, dragging him backwards. He fell to the unexpected force, eyes shooting open.

The noise in the back of his mind grew louder and louder until-

“CONNOR! Connor, are you- Fuck. Jesus Christ.”

The hands turned him around and he found himself looking up at Lieutenant Anderson, muscles tensed, mouth open in some sort of stuttering thought.

He was pulled into a tight hug, and he could hear Hank’s shaky breaths by his ear, feel the way his hands gripped Connor’s coat, feel the way it almost seemed as if his _warmth_ was radiating out into him.

His arms were still by his sides, trapped.

He started to try to work his way out of the hug and Hank let him go immediately.

Connor stared at his face. His nose was red, eyes puffy, and his hair was a mess for the rain.

”I’m okay.”

At the sound of Connor’s voice, Hank fell to his knees, eyes closing tightly. Mouth shut tightly. Shoulders shaking noiselessly.

Connor leaned down, blinking slowly.

”I...”

There was a hint of static in his voice.

”I’m sorry for upsetting-”

”No, fuck- fuck that. Don’t apologize, don’t ever- Don’t-” Hank had grabbed Connor’s jacket with a fist.

He let out a long sigh and let go.

Connor glanced behind him at the still-running car.

”Should we go home?”

Hank nodded silently, walking behind Connor, not letting him out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re reading this then I wrote this entire chapter in an hour  
> Edit: finished in an hour and a half...;( damn
> 
> This is an important chapter so PLEASE tell me about any typos, also I should probably change the summary and possibly the name bc this got uhhhh  
> Much darker than intended so **if y’all have any suggestions for either please leave em in the comments**
> 
> Also no worries, this will still be abt relationships and will still be mostly cute moments, but the identity issues are a main portion of the plot&conflict so


End file.
